


Watching You

by jsaint34



Series: Barry and Kara A.U. [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Supergirl (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24674125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsaint34/pseuds/jsaint34
Summary: A sequel to For the Longest Time once again centered on the relationship between Barry Allen and Kara Danvers set two years after the previous story.  Involves the fictional world of both DC and Marvel heroes through comics and movies.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Kara Danvers, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Series: Barry and Kara A.U. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742989
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Watching You

**Author's Note:**

> Warning, rated mature from minor graphic descriptions of violence. Contains a Barry/Thawne-Holmes/Moriarty parallel while trying to keep the characters as accurate as possible. If they are a little O.O.C. it was unintentional. Story is also darker than it's predecessor as it needed to be to make it a little more intense before the ending. As always, I own none of the characters included herein.

Two years have passed since Barry Allen and Kara Danvers reunited at their ten year high school reunion. For six months they weren’t able to see each other but communicated through e-mail and text messages. Kara was filming her newest movie in Atlanta, a sci-fi crossover where two Earths were set for a multiversal collision. Avengers vs. Justice League was predicted to break all the box office records and it wasn’t even due in theaters for another year.

Barry and Kara’s relationship had only grown stronger and more intense when she was cast in the movie and he got the call about a major case. They had both taken time off from work to just be in each other’s company. Parting as Barry was about to propose hadn’t been in his plans, but as it always does, life happened.

Barry had once again been partnered up with Steve Rogers for their biggest case yet. They were currently in Ireland working with Interpol tracking down a copycat of Jack the Ripper before the criminal claimed a seventh victim. The case took them from Belfast to London and all across England. The old friends always seemed to be two steps behind the criminal until they caught a break as reports came through that the combined efforts of the C.I.A., F.B.I. and Interpol Task Force had caused this new Ripper to flee from his pursuers.

Weeks passed as Steve and Barry tried to catch any sign of the trail but it was growing colder every minute. With England being too hot for him, the Ripper had fled to his homeland of America. But his sudden departure wasn’t just to evade the authorities; it was to hurt Barry Allen. The man who became the new Ripper had long admired Barry and possessed his own genius level intellect. His name is Eobard Thawne.

_One Year Earlier:_

_Thawne graduated at the top of his class in high school and when he had gone on to college, he excelled. He had focused on criminal justice and one day his Professor announced two surprise visitors to speak to them. The visitors were none other than F.B.I. Agent Steve Rogers and C.I.A. Agent Barry Allen. Thawne barely listened to Steve; the Agent’s stature reminded the young man of all the bullies he dealt with in high school. But in Barry, Thawne found someone who seemed to be a kindred spirit. The two men sat and talked after Barry’s lecture and Eobard just knew that when he graduated, he was going to apply to the C.I.A. His dream was to work alongside his idol._

_This became Eobard’s singular obsession. Barry Allen was everything he wanted to be. But there was one thing that kept him grounded despite his parent’s growing concern over his anti-social proclivities. This was his crush on Kara Danvers. He followed her career since her first guest shot on a police procedural he couldn’t even remember the name of. He watched everything she was in and always hoped to be able to meet her one day. It was just after graduation that tragedy struck. Eobard was returning home from school to find his house completely destroyed. The authorities ruled it as faulty wiring that caused an electrical fire, but he didn’t believe them. He even called Barry after they had exchanged numbers all those years ago to ask for help._

_Barry took time out of his busy schedule with the C.I.A. to offer his input. But one thing had changed in those few years. Kara was traveling with Barry and came with him. The couple had been on vacation when he got the call. While Barry was going over the evidence, Kara did her best to console the young man. Barry had mentioned him to her when they started dating and spoke of how good a student Eobard was. For his part, Eobard immediately started confessing his crush to Kara. She was flattered, but over-all embarrassed as Barry came up with his findings and wrapped an arm around her shoulders._

_“I’m sorry Eobard, but all the evidence points to the fire being an accident. I’m sorry for your loss.”_

_“I don’t believe that! I don’t believe you! Barry…this can’t have been…I called you here to help me prove that the local police would be better service as beat cops! Not professional investigators!”_

_Eobard stormed off in fury, not even Kara trying to calm him down could help. From that moment on, he swore he would be better than Barry Allen. Even if it meant crossing lines and taking a darker path to do so._

Present Day:

Kara was just finishing up her round of night shooting playing Supergirl for her battle scene with Carol Danvers, no relation, playing Captain Marvel. As she stepped into her trailer she was on the phone with Barry and five minutes later there was a knock on her door.

“Just a second!”

“Kara, is everything okay?”

“Yeah Barry, probably just the Director’s assistant. Might need a reshoot. Talk to you in a couple of days?”

“Yeah, night babe. Sleep well. Love you.”

“Love you too, bye.”

Kara opened the door to find the Director’s assistant as she had thought, but he wasn’t there to call for a reshoot, he was hand delivering another letter to the actress, something that had become a common occurrence these past few weeks.

“Sorry to disturb you, Ms. Danvers, but you have another letter. It really does seem that you’ve got a secret admirer.”

“Thank you. Was there anything else?”

“Yes Ma’am. Mr. Palmer does want you to be ready for tomorrow night’s filming. He wants to do one more take on the final fight scene between Supergirl and Captain Marvel.”

“Thanks Nate. I’ll be ready. Good night.”

“Good night Ms. Danvers.”

When she was alone Kara scoffed at the idea of the letter being from a secret admirer. She had a lot of fans who wrote consistently to thank her for all the work she did with underprivileged children, something she had been doing since high school. But when she opened this letter, the words written in it were immediately disturbing. Placing a hand to her mouth at the descriptive nature, she knew this wasn’t from a fan, nor was it from any kind of secret admirer. With the words echoing in her head she ran out the door of her trailer in search of Nate, hoping he had gotten some sort of look at the person who gave him this.

As Kara ran she passed by a man hiding in the shadows not far from her trailer. He knew she hadn’t seen him as she was focused on the slip of paper in her hands. Even if she had seen him, she wouldn’t recognize the way he looks today. Eobard had done away with his long blonde hair and adopted a short dark brown cut. He also took to wearing a pair of glasses just before he had gotten hired on as the movie’s visual effects director, Harrison Wells. With his thinner appearance and raspier voice, he had been working with Kara for months now and she didn’t even know it.

Weeks passed on the set as Thawne continued writing letters to Kara, each one more descriptive than the last. Sometimes the words he wrote were outright vulgar. Kara was terrified but pretended to be her usual sunny self every time Barry called. His case was important and she knew it so she didn’t want to bother him. Not telling Barry was an action she would soon regret as the entire cast was set to film the biggest battle scene in the movie where all the heroes were uniting to face the enemies who had caused the two universes to cross the barriers that kept them separate.

Kara’s security had been increased after the last letter she brought to Ray’s attention after Nate confirmed that the letters were always left with him by their on-set messenger. Being one of Barry’s best friend’s; Oliver even hired A.R.G.U.S. security to help as John Diggle had started the firm with his wife Lyla after being Oliver’s body guard for so many years.

Kara felt slightly more at ease with the protection around her, and she was by no means defenseless. Several of her roles had required her to learn various forms of martial arts so if something happened that came down to a fight, she could defend herself. But this time, no one could imagine the threat this mysterious letter writer would be.

The cast and crew were all gathered together on this last day of shooting, celebrating the work they had all done. Everyone had a glass of champagne for a toast by Ray. There were three hours left until nightfall when the final scene would be filmed. Kara was set to play a major part in this scene as Supergirl sacrificed herself to save her cousin Superman after rescuing Captain Marvel from the Kree. Kara didn’t know it, but her glass had an extra additive that immediately made her feel woozy.

Since she needed to be well rested for her scene she went to her trailer where she passed out, falling on the floor just as her phone started ringing with Barry’s specific tone. When the hour arrived for Kara’s final scene, she was nowhere to be found. Ray had sent Nate to check her trailer but she wasn’t there. Her phone was, but the screen was cracked and had not a single trace of power.

The entire cast and crew began frantically searching for her while Diggle was questioning everyone, even members of his own team as to why no one had been with Kara due to the nature of the letters. As it would turn out, Rene Ramirez had been on duty when Wells came to him, saying he needed Kara for a test of the motion capture suit she would be wearing for her scene.

Diggle started connecting the dots and immediately put the entire lot on lockdown while his team, the studio security and local authorities all started to search for Kara. He knew that they needed to find her quickly because as high profile as she is, it wouldn’t be long before the paparazzi got word and the news got to Barry, and he wouldn’t hesitate to get involved.

A few miles away from the set, Kara was slowly waking up. Her eyes initially refused to open but when they did she could only see a blur. She tried to get up, but found that she couldn’t move. Her feet were bound together and her hands handcuffed behind her back, leaving her lying on a leather couch in unfamiliar surroundings. Her movements caught the attention of someone she couldn’t see, but his voice spoke of pure menace.

“You’re awake, finally.”

“Where am I?”

“Somewhere you’ll always be safe. Somewhere I won’t allow any harm to come to you.”

“How can I know that for sure? I don’t feel safe with these handcuffs on, and I don’t like not being able to move.”

“I did that for your protection Ms. Danvers. Your life is in danger.”

“It certainly feels like it. But I think you’re the cause of that danger.”

“No, no Kara. I’m only trying to protect you. Your life will always be in danger from Barry Allen.”

“From Barry? Barry loves me, he’d never hurt me.”

“I’m sure you think that, he may have even convinced you of that. But your life will always be in constant danger because of his job. As I said, I’m only trying to protect you.”

“Then who are you? If you want to protect me, take these cuffs off and unbind my feet.”

“I can’t do that, at least not yet. Not until I’ve convinced you of the danger Barry represents. As for who I am, well…”

Kara’s eyes widened as the speaker came out of the shadows. Whatever was in her drink she now realized had finally worn off and she could only stare at the man in front of her. The man she now knew had potentially drugged her and abducted her.

“Mr. Wells? Why did you do this? What do you want from me?”

“I already told you that Kara. I want to protect you from Barry Allen.”

“And I told you that Barry…”

“Oh wake up Kara! Clearly you have no idea the kind of man Barry Allen really is. After all, when his greatest admirer called for his help, Barry agreed with the police about the fire.”

Wells’ voice started to change, to grow deeper and lose the raspy timbre Kara had first heard. She was beginning to fear even more for her life when the man she thought was Harrison Wells revealed his true identity.

“You see Kara; I have been working on this plan for years. Barry turned his back on me when I needed him the most. Like the local authorities two years ago, he deemed the fire that destroyed my home an accident. My parents died and all I wanted was justice. So I set out to prove myself to be better than Barry. But at every turn he still managed to one up me. So when the chance came to prove to everyone that he wasn’t the wonder-kid he claims to be…well I took that chance. You know who I really am Kara. I…”

“Eobard Thawne.”

“Yes…and the Ripper.”

“So you became a copycat of Jack the Ripper, for what? Just to get to Barry? It won’t be long before he finds you.”

“No, not to get to Barry. To get to you. You see Kara; you know I’ve had a crush on you for the longest time…”

“And you really need to get over it,” Kara replied, trying to hide the fear in her voice. If Thawne noticed, he chose to ignore her, only to continue his diatribe.

“But it really doesn’t matter now, does it? Not from your point of view, but I know I can change your mind.”

“You won’t ever change my mind, Eobard.”

“You’re wrong Kara, because before I brought you here…”

“Drugged and abducted me you mean.”

“…I cloned your phone. Any minute now Barry is going to call. I have one of my associates watching him right now. And if you want Barry to live…you’re going to tell him exactly what I want you to.”

Barry was still overseas in Ireland with Steve. Interpol was working on tracking down anyone who might have information on the Ripper since his disappearance two weeks ago now. Barry had grown beyond frustrated since the last murder and only hearing Kara’s voice helped him refocus. Wanting privacy, he stepped from the office to place the call, unaware that he was being followed.

In a matter of moments, the cloned phone began ringing with the ringtone Kara had set for Barry. Her eyes begged Thawne not to answer, his only reply a devilish smirk as he held a paper in front of her face, the words he insisted she say scrawled on it. With that, he pressed the speaker button, and held the phone to Kara’s face.

“Hey Kara.”

“Hi Barry.”

“I’ve missed you.”

“I’m sorry I can’t say the same, Barry.”

“What?”

“It’s over between us Barry. Two years we’ve been together now, but I just feel like this isn’t working out. We’re leading two different lives and only holding each other back.”

“Kara…”

“Don’t make this harder than it already is Barry. We’re done because I’ve fallen in love with somebody else.”

Kara looked at Thawne with unbridled rage in her eyes as he disconnected the call. With the same sadistic smirk on his face, he only had to speak one word before leaving Kara alone in the room.

“Bravo.”

Barry stared at his phone for a good two minutes after Kara hung up. The conversation was short and straight to the point, but something in her voice told him that something was off, that maybe she was being forced to say those things. He was just about to redial her number when he felt a rough hand on his shoulder and a gun in his back.

“I’d put the phone down, Allen. Kara is lost to you.”

“Not unless she wants to be. I don’t know who you are or what you want…but you’re not going to stop me from getting to Kara.”

“This single bullet gun says otherwise. It’s just small enough that no one will hear the shot…”

As Barry was working through a plan to escape his assailant, a voice spoke up from the end of the corridor. Steve had begun to get worried about Barry and could feel something off about the entire situation and followed his friend and partner.

“What’s going on here? Barry, you okay?”

“Back off Rogers…this doesn’t concern you.”

Steve was already standing behind the man, his presence a towering force of nature. He knew that Barry was in some kind of trouble and part of it might have to do with Kara.

“Actually Snart, you’re threatening my partner. So I’d say it does concern me. Let him go.”

Steve’s voice left no room for argument, but Snart knew that if he failed, Thawne would hurt his sister. Lisa was all he had left and her life was more important to him than his own. He didn’t even get the chance to point the gun at Steve after turning to face the taller blonde. Steve had Snart’s gun hand clenched tightly and was exerting enough pressure to cause the weapon to be dropped to the ground.

“Now Snart, you want to tell me why you just tried to kill a C.I.A. agent in the middle of Interpol Headquarters?”

“I can’t Rogers…if I…”

Barry got in Snart’s face as Steve restrained the man. He knew that this attempt on his life was a calculated precise assassination attempt. It told him Kara was in some kind of danger and he was going to get answers.

“Save your excuses, Snart. You threatened me, you threatened Kara. If you don’t tell me what I want to know right now, you don’t have to worry what Steve will do to you. You’ll have to worry what I’ll do to you.”

Steve heard an edge in Barry’s voice that he’d never heard before. He couldn’t blame Barry; the woman he loves was threatened. Steve knew that if it was Natasha, he’d react the exact same way even though she is trained in multiple forms of deadly combat. There was a tinge of fear in Snart’s voice that both Barry and Steve heard when the man spoke again.

“You don’t understand Allen, you don’t either Rogers! He has my sister! I had to do this or he’ll kill her! Now that I’ve failed he’ll probably kill her anyway!”

“I don’t understand!? How in the hell do you think I don’t understand Snart?! He’s got your sister! This he…whoever he is; has Kara! I’d say I damn well do understand!”

Barry was furious and Steve could tell that his friend just might be about to do something he would regret. The former has a fist raised, ready to punch and if he threw one, he would throw more, leaving Snart a potentially bloody mess on the floor. Before Barry could do anything, Steve spun Snart around, grabbing him by the shirt collar and spoke in his most intimidating voice.

“Snart…you’ve got two minutes to tell us who he is, and where he is. I have no doubt that you love your sister deeply, and if you want to see her alive again, I’d suggest you answer our questions. Who has Kara? Who has your sister?”

Two words were all Snart could say, as his fear was beginning to overwhelm him. He knew that when this was over, he’d be going to jail for what he attempted, but it was better than dying here or his sister being killed.

“The Ripper.”

Steve dropped Snart as Barry lowered his fist. Terror engulfed both men as they realized that this trail they’d been following, the murders they were trying to solve were all an attempt to get to Barry. And time was not on their side. While Barry and Steve were discussing their options, several Interpol Agents came running down the hall upon hearing the commotion. Barry was too distracted worrying about Kara to hear the questions he was asked so Steve responded for him.

“What happened here Agent Rogers?”

“Agent Hunter, this man just tried to assassinate Agent Allen on orders from the man we’ve been chasing. He’ll need to be interrogated to find out where the Ripper…”

“Snart doesn’t need to be questioned; Steve. I know where the Ripper is. He’s got Kara, there’s only one place he can be.”

“Atlanta.”

As Hunter and Morse dragged Snart to a cell, still intent on interrogation, Steve was calling an old friend for help while Barry desperately tried to track Kara’s phone.

“Rhodes.”

“Rhodey…it’s…”

“I know who this is, what can I do for you Steve?”

“I’m calling in that favor.”

James Rhodes knew exactly what Steve needed when he said the word favor. Back in the war Steve had led a group that saved Rhodes and his team from an enemy camp. On that day Rhodey told Steve that if he ever needed anything, all he had to do was ask. After Tony Stark got elected President, Rhodes was left in charge of Stark Aeronautics and Engineering. The project; develop a line of jets for covert black ops missions. The jets were dubbed Quinjets.

“Where do you need the jet, Steve?”

“Ireland. I and a few other Agents need to get to Atlanta right away. The case we’ve been working on, it’s turned into a hostage situation.”

“All right, I’ve got the newest Quinjet already fueled and ready for takeoff. This will be the first test flight. From New York, should take about thirty minutes to get to you.”

“Thanks Rhodey, we appreciate it.”

“Now you owe me one, Rogers.”

“Name the time and place.”

“I’m piloting the jet, so I’m coming with you. Need to get out from behind my desk.”

Steve was going to argue with Rhodes that he was a civilian now, but knew there was no point. The last time they had seen each other, Rhodey was going on and on about one last piece of the action. If this was it, Steve couldn’t deny him the opportunity.

While Barry, Steve and their team waited for the jet and then the flight back, Kara was formulating a plan of escape while Thawne was away. She had found a small lighter that she used to burn the ropes securing her feet. While she was free to walk, she was still handcuffed and tried every door she came across. Each one that presumably led to freedom was locked from the outside. There were no phones for her to communicate with anyone.

But as she explored the house, she found one room she had missed earlier. The door was slightly ajar and she heard muffled sobbing coming from inside the room. Pushing the door open, she saw a young brunette woman sitting on the floor with one hand chained above her head.

“Hey…hey are you okay?”

Kara spoke quietly as to not startle the woman, but the latter jerked back anyway, bumping her head against the wall. Tears were drying on her face as Kara kneeled down so they were at eye level.

“Hey, I’m not going to hurt you. I’m locked up here, just like you are. I’m Kara. What’s your name?”

“Lisa Snart…I know who you are. You’re Kara Danvers.”

“How long have you been here Lisa?”

“A week. He told me that he needed my brother Leonard to do something for him, then he’d let me go. I fought back, even gave him a black eye. He told me if I didn’t cooperate he’d have someone kill my brother.”

“He told me the same thing about Barry.”

“Who’s Barry?”

“My boyfriend and he’s in law enforcement. Don’t worry Lisa, Barry will figure this out and when he does, we’ll get out of here.”

Lisa wanted to believe Kara, but she wasn’t so sure. While they were talking, Barry, Steve, Rhodes and the team were arriving at the set of the movie. Ray was a little furious to start as his set was supposed to be off limits but the flash of a badge convinced him to acquiesce.

“Mr. Palmer…I assure you that we’re not going to interrupt your filming. But you have a missing star and she’s in danger.”

“And who might you be?”

“My name is Barry Allen, and the actress you’re missing, is my soon to be fiancée; Kara Danvers. Could you tell me who the last person to see her was?”

“Yeah…my assistant, Nate Heywood. And then…”

“And then…?”

“Harrison Wells…the visual effects Director.”

The voice that spoke up was one that startled Barry. He’d heard it somewhere before but couldn’t place why it was familiar until he turned around.

“John? John Diggle?”

“It’s been a while Barry. Oliver’s wedding.”

“Yeah…so Ollie sent you and A.R.G.U.S. to provide security.”

“He did it for you and Kara.”

“So, this Harrison Wells…what have you got on him?”

“Nothing.”

“Nothing? Digg…”

“Nothing as in he has no criminal record, not even a speeding ticket. I think, and this is just a theory, but Wells is a cover identity. For someone else.”

“Yeah…the Ripper.”

“That psycho who was going around England copycatting Jack the Ripper?”

“Same one; Digg. If he’s got Kara and is going by Wells, we need to find him, and the real Wells. Because whoever he really is, this was all to get to me.”

“Barry…”

“Don’t; John. Don’t even tell me not to get involved. Wells…the Ripper…he’ll kill Kara just to get to me. And she’s not his only hostage.”

Just as Barry mentioned the name Wells, the man himself was walking through the set. Thawne heard his alias and immediately caught sight of Barry. In seconds, he took off running. Thawne had hoped that by making Kara say those things, Barry would just give up, but he clearly underestimated his former idol. His sudden departure did not go unnoticed as Barry, Steve, and John all gave chase. The rest of the team fanned out to prevent any escape routes.

But they missed one; the one Barry was following Wells through now. John and Steve had split up to try and get ahead of the two but started to fall behind. Barry was faster than them and caught up to his adversary at a small cabin not more than twenty clicks from the set.

Before Wells could get through the door, Barry slammed into him, knocking them both through the wood. The door shattered and splintered around them as they fell to the floor. Rage was burning behind Barry’s eyes as he spoke through gritted teeth.

Where are they, Wells? Where are Kara and Lisa?”

“Nowhere you will ever find them, Barry. They’re dead.”

“You lie.”

“Do I? Like you lied to me about the fire that killed my parents?”

Instantaneously Barry remembered the voice that was speaking. All pretense of who he was pretending to be was gone as a sadistic smile appeared on his face. The charade was over and Thawne knew it. Given that he had no reason to hide anymore he pushed Barry to the side and stood up.

“Thawne? You were the Ripper?”

“You look shocked Barry. Good, it makes my victory that much sweeter. Kara always deserved better than you. I told her that her life would be in constant danger if she stayed with you. You see Barry, you could have helped me, been the man I thought you were. But I was wrong to look up to you, and now Kara is dead and it is your entire fault!”

Barry screamed in fury as he began punching Thawne with all his might. Steve had kept him from going that route with Snart, but here was the man who had caused so much suffering, so much death. Even in the back of his mind and in his heart, Barry knew this was wrong, but he couldn’t stop himself. Thawne’s face was a bloody and broken mess as Diggle and Steve reached the cabin and pulled Barry away from his adversary. They could barely hear his words as Barry repeated the same thing over and over again like a mantra.

“He killed them. He killed them. He killed them.”

Steve heard the last time Barry said those words and immediately knew just whom his friend was talking about. He didn’t even need to say her name as less than a second later; Barry screamed it with all his sorrow.

“KARA!”

Unbeknownst to Barry, Kara and Lisa were still locked in a room downstairs. The former had heard him scream her name and did her best to make enough noise to get anyone’s attention. Barry was distraught and couldn’t hear anything over the pounding of his broken heart. Diggle and Steve were doing their best to console him as Thawne started to crawl away.

Barry noticed before his friends did as his bloodshot tearful eyes were locked on the man. While he had no idea where Thawne was headed, he wasn't going to let him escape. In seconds the fight was on again as the two men tumbled down the stairs and into the door. This door was stronger so it didn’t break like the last one, but Kara and Lisa both heard the thud of a collision.

Thawne had gained some time to recover and was landing punches to Barry’s face, the same way Barry had done earlier. When Barry was struggling to move, Thawne opened the door and pulled the knife he had concealed for the entirety of the fight. Kara was standing on the other side and froze as Thawne grabbed her and placed the knife to her neck.

Hope filled Barry's eyes briefly at the sight of Kara alive but quickly changed to fear as he watched the blade start to dig into Kara’s skin. In a flash, he was up and across the room, wrenching Thawne’s hand and knife away from Kara. Lisa pulled Kara away as Thawne swiped at Barry with the blade. The weapon sliced the latter across his shirt, drawing blood. Thawne paused for just a moment to look back and sneer at Kara while adjusting his grip and positioning the knife just above Barry’s heart.

That single moment of hesitation gave Barry the second wind he needed as Thawne redirected his attention towards the fallen Agent. As the knife was being shoved towards his chest, Barry reached up with both hands and grabbed Thawne by the arm. It may have been the adrenaline, but Barry twisted Thawne’s hands around and the knife went directly into the latter’s chest. The blade just missed Thawne’s heart, but impacted on a rib and then into a lung.

As Thawne fell on his back, Barry dropped to his knees; gasping for air. The villain had no fight left in him so Kara rushed over and immediately fell to her own knees in front of Barry. Though she was still handcuffed she cupped his face and pulled him close, not even caring about the blood seeping from a wound on his cheek.

“Barry…you came for me.”

“A…always…”

Barry then collapsed from pure exhaustion while the rest of the Agents arrived with an ambulance to cart Thawne away. Steve removed the handcuffs from Kara before escorting Lisa out of the cabin so he could inform Hunter to tell Snart that his sister was safe. Before passing out, Barry mumbled two words to Kara as she ran her fingers through his hair. The words were quiet, barely a whisper.

“Marry me…”

Barry was out cold so he couldn’t hear Kara’s answer but she tearfully nodded and said yes. She would have to wait for him to recover in the hospital and she still had a movie to finish, but when that was all done, her answer would still be the same. Three weeks later, Barry was on vacation and filming had wrapped so he and Kara were enjoying some downtime at a private home on a secluded spot in Hawaii.

Kara was anxious as in those three weeks after Barry was released he still hadn’t asked her again nor did she have a ring. Little did she realize that he remembered asking and felt that he hadn’t done it right. He had a plan and six months later after the movie finished post production and was set to premier, they were on the red carpet as Kara fended off questions about her abduction and the movie.

Barry was standing by her side as the cameras flashed and more questions were asked about his identity. Kara answered each one with the grace and restraint of a born star. But she had to pause as the cameras turned away from her to a spot directly behind her. When she turned around, Kara clasped her hands over her mouth at the sight. Barry was down on one knee, a ring box in hand opened to reveal a stunning three carat diamond on an eighteen carat gold band.

“Kara Danvers…I love you with all of my heart and right here, right now in front of the whole world, will you make me the happiest man alive? Will you marry me?”

Kara held her hand out and shouted yes as Barry slipped the ring on her finger. She then pulled him up amidst continued camera flashes and kissed him, before pulling back with a huge smile on her face.

“You’re a dork, Barry.”

“Maybe so, but at least I get to be your dork, forever now.”

Avengers vs. Justice League was a box office success and solidified the stardom of the entire cast and a sequel was already in the works. The sequel was simply titled Crisis and saw the return of characters that had died in the previous installment including at the end; Kara reprising her role as Supergirl. But before filming could begin Barry and Kara had bigger plans.

Six months later the couple was married in front of all their friends and family. Lisa Snart got invited as she and Kara had bonded through those few hours of captivity. Leonard Snart was dismissed from the C.I.A. and served a short jail sentence as he was forcibly coerced into the assassination attempt. At the end of the reception, Barry and Kara were driven to their apartment in the limo Oliver had loaned out for the wedding and upon flopping down on their couch together, Kara leaned her head on Barry’s shoulder and muttered six words as she slowly fell asleep.

“Maybe we can have it all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed this story and liked my attempt at paralleling Barry and Thawne to Sherlock Holmes and James Moriarty. I always felt when reading the Flash comics that Barry and Eobard were a lot like Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's Holmes and Moriarty. They always had this two sides of the same coin feeling to me and more than just being the Flash and Reverse Flash/Professor Zoom. Also couldn't resist Thawne making Kara call Barry and end it kind of like Harry Osborn did to Peter and M.J. in Spider-Man 3. So, feel free to leave kudos and let me know what you thought. Reviews always help me improve my writing.


End file.
